particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirlawa
Country Information The Free Democratic Union of Kirlawa, more commonly called just Kirlawa is a nation in the northern portion of Artania. The nation is bordered by Aloria, Dorvik, Dundorf, Kundrati, and the Endralonian Empire. Access to the ocean is located at the Lievenian Sea. The nation's capital is the city of Nakatomi, in the province of Dirguzia History 2200-2250 For the first decade of the 23rd century, there was little legislative activity, but in 2206 the Alliance of Love, Life and Happiness reformed into the CandyKids, and the Anarchist Party collapsed in late 2208 was followed by a CandyKids victory in the elections with Tristan Nakatomi elected for the ninth consecutive time and 46% of the vote won in the House of Representatives. This was soon followed by a wave of reforms, with three bills passing, notably including the withdrawal from the Universal Declaration of Human Rights treaty (although Kirlawa remain in compliance to this day). In 2213, after the emergence of the Libertarian Labour Union, a CandyKids-LLU coalition emerged removing the existing anti-CandyKids coalition. The elections in 2215 lead to the coalition losing their majority thanks to the re-emergence of the Anarchist Party. In 2215, the Theofascist Party collapsed, leading to 2216 elections. Another coalition against the CK-LLU of the Green Party, Party Reality and the Anarchists emerged shortly after. During the next few years, a small amount of changes occured, with anti-environmental measures in 2217 being countered five years later. During the 2220s and early 2230s, democracy in Kirlawa stagnated. Party Reality were wiped out after the 2231 elections and folded in 2235. The Anarchists folded in 2233, and the Libertarian Labour Union was essentially a non-functioning party from 2225 to their folding in 2234, and the Greens would fold in 2237. In 2232 CandyKids, as the only at all active party, formed the Cabinet exclusively. The CandyKids went on to gain two-thirds of seats in 2236. However, while the old parties collapsed, new ones emerged. The Liberal Progressive Party emerged in 2236, with future Prime Minister Joseph Edwards and future Curator Pacis Edward Clark at the helm. Kirlawa Democratic Labour and the Kirlawa Far Right National Fascist Front made their first appearance at the 2236 election. After this election, a radical CK program was pushed forward of privatisation and culture. The minor parties were in uproar, especially in 2236 when Project Akeshi radically modified the constitution of the nation, introducing a raver culture and abolishing the elections for President, making sixteen-term President Tristan Nakatomi a permanent figure. In this period, the Liberal Progressive Party were the most active party, making themselves noted as the opposition party. A number of minor parties, including the Kirlawan Anarcho-Socialist Alliance, Progressive Conservative Party and SEB, but none were successful. In 2236, CandyKids won all 474 seats in the House of Representatives, which caused concern among many Kirlawans on the subject of electoral fraud and democracy, and repeated this in 2239. Prime Minister Kawaii Meomi became the new President in 2240 following the death of Nakatomi. However, in 2242, the Liberal Progressive Party, who had campaigned against corrupt CandyKids, the party's leader Joseph Edwards won a seat in Dirlana. They went forward to win 208 seats in 2245, taking away the electoral supermajority of the CandyKids in an election also marked by the first appearance of the Kirlawan Popular Front. Turnout during this time hit near 90%, one of the record highs. Another election in 2247 saw the LPP win 12 more seats. The Kirlawa Green Party re-emerged before this election, failing to win seats. In the next year, the LPP achieved several legislative victories. Most notably, the LPP managed to push through a bill to rename the President to the Curator Pacis, Latin for Guardian of Peace. In 2248, the CandyKids period came to an end as the LPP, KGP and KDL combined seats formed a majority of the House of Representatives after a snap election (which notably saw the emergence of the New Democratic Party of Kirlawa). A Cabinet was swiftly pushed through, which made Joseph Edwards Prime Minister for the first and only time. The coalition started on the process of reversing CK changes, but did not yet have the two-thirds needed to change the constitution. A number of parties appearaed while the country changed, and the lead-up to the 2250s turmoil was in place. 2250-2300 The 2250s opened with a bang, after a snap election called by the government saw eight parties across the nation winning seats, including the new Kirlawa Unionist Party. The CandyKids emerged as largest party with just under 30%, but the Leftist Coalition, a coalition of the five parties from all over the left and centre, were the singlest biggest bloc in the House. Thus, in 2250, a Cabinet was proposed involving the CandyKids and Leftist Coalition. One of the first acts of the new government was to make the Curator Pacis post elected, which was achieved with the 'Republican Nation Act' proposed by the KPF and supported by all parties. The House was also extended to 747 seats, a figure that remains to this day. The snap election in 2251, just months after the last one, saw the Leftist Coalition candidate, Liberal Progressive Edward Clark, defeat Meomi in the first round by a margin of 70% to 30%. The House recorded net gains for the Leftist Coalition, NDPK and KFRNFF, with the CandyKids falling to a five-seat plurality. The next session of the House was marked by the KUP, who passed an omnibus of bills. Along with these bills was a LPP motion to create provincial assemblies, which was passed with the first elections in 2252. TBC 2300- TBC Government The government of Kirlawa consists of a national legislature of 747 seats. The head of state (known as the Curator Pacis) is an elected post, currently held by Mark Kire of the Liberal Progressive Party. Members of the Kirlawan Legislature are called MLs (for Members of Legislature.) The election term for Kirlawa is 3 years. Legislative Assembly Current Statistics *Kilrawa Far Right National Front - 171 seats *Socialist People's Party of Kilrawa - 135 seats *Veritan Catholic Church - 105 seats *Kirlawa Democratic Labour - 87 seats *Reformed Political Party - 71 seats *kawaii-Meomi - 70 seats *Kirlawan Popular Front - 64 seats *Liberal Progressive Party - 44 seats Active Political Parties * Kirlawa Far Right National Fascist Front "Our clear goal must be the advancement of the white race." -David Duke, Former Leader "We must free ourselves from the shackles of liberalism" - Peter Lucas, Leader * '''Kirlawan Popular Front The KPF reformed in 2298, modelled on the party formed in 2245 by Danivon Luze. It is based on a philosophy of 'Populist Socialism', and is aggressively anti-fascist. * Liberal Progressive Party The Liberal Progressive Party are a party which holds social liberalism and economic regulation first. We believe in strong public services, fair taxation and progressive civil liberties. * Kirlawa Democratic Labour * Socialist People's Party of Kirlawa The recently formed socialist party is based on a philosophy of socialism combined with elements of anarcho-socialism and the increasingly popular 'green' socialism. * '''Reformed Political Party The Reformed Political Party, established in 2315, takes its support from the Protestant community in Kirlawa and espouses a brand of Christian Democracy. See also *List of countries *Terra Nullis Category:NationsCategory:Kirlawa